


I Meant to Do That

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This story is for a writing Time Challenge. I am given 24 hours to write a story with the following prompts:1. My TV trope is: I Meant to Do That .  https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IMeantToDoThat.2. My random word is: Sequacious - def: lacking original thought.3. My image is:https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2019/07/13/23/34/sword-4335918_960_720.jpg[Image of man losing his grip on a sword and it falling from his hands]This is another Luke/Mara relationship story.





	I Meant to Do That

Mirax Horn looked down at her chrono for the tenth time in the last five minutes as she waited for her husband and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to finish their insipid game of one-upmanship. Their current challenge was to see who can successfully deflect the most consecutive blasterbolts from a Marksman-H training remote. If the Jedi was good enough, he or she could make it through the programed training session without getting struck by the nonlethal strikes. Since her husband Corran and Luke were both excellent swordsmen, they placed the practice interval to ‘indefinite’. Corran went first and after two hours he managed to deflect five-hundred-and-sixty-seven bolts until one slightly singed the edge of his Jedi robes as they billowed out away from his body. Now it was Luke’s turn.

“That is sixty-seven,” Corran called out to his friend. “Only five hundred more to go Luke.”

Mirax blew out a frustrated breath. Corran told her to meet him at noon at the outdoor sparing platform and they could go out to the waterfall for lunch and swimming. “Corran, you don’t need to count for him. The remote keeps track, doesn’t it?”

Her husband gave her a sidelong glance. “And let him cheat?”

“He’s your Master, he won’t cheat.”

A wide smile crossed his bearded face. “He might not cheat, but if I’m not here I won’t have the pleasure of rubbing my victory in his face when he makes a mistake and I win.”

Mirax threw her head back and groaned in frustration before she walked over to a nearby boulder, sat down and made herself comfortable for the long wait.

After about a half hour she startled when somebody came up beside her. She looked over and smiled at the slim, redheaded woman standing next to her.

“Hi, Mara. I’m surprised to see you here.”

Mara Jade was a Master Trader who worked at Talon Karrde’s smuggling/trading organization. The Karrde Corporation had the contract to deliver supplies to the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV and Mara was the person most often assigned as pilot for those deliveries.

“I had a question to ask Luke about next month’s shipment.” Mara raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. “I thought it would be easier talking to him in person than by transceiver.”

“That makes sense,” Mirax said drolly, knowing full well that something had been brewing between the Jedi Master and Master Trader for months. Not that either one would admit it. Mara was too proud and obstinate to confess she had any tender feelings for a man that she once considered her enemy…and Luke. Well, Luke was a different story. The man was a fearless leader of warriors, but when it came to women and romance, he transforms into an awkward and sequacious introvert. The only way those two would get together was if Mara made the first move…or the Force intervened and played matchmaker.

“What’s going on?” Mara asked.

Mirax blew out a frustrated breath. “I was supposed to go on a romantic picnic with my husband followed by a swim, but those two are trying to prove which one is the best Jedi. I’m surprised they haven’t lowered themselves to measuring each other’s lightsabers for bragging rights.”

Mara covered her mouth with her hand trying to muffle her laugh. “Why aren’t they sparing each other?”

Mirax shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess they thought it would be more difficult to fight against a remote.”

“Only four hundred-fifty-two more strikes and you win Luke,” Corran called out in the distance.

Mirax closed her eyes and shook her head. “This is going to take forever.” She grinned as an idea came to her. She turned to Mara. “Why don’t we go swimming and leave the boys to their games.”

Mara looked down at her flight suit. “I don’t have a swimming outfit.”

Mirax stood as she picked up her picnic basket and backpack. “The waterfalls are in a remote area. There is no need for a suit.” Before Mara could say anything, she called out to her husband. “Corran! Mara and I are going to the waterfall. Give us a heads up before you join us because we are going to be skinning dipping.”

Luke’s head jerked toward Mirax’s voice. His lightsaber flew out of his hand, sheered the targeting remote in half, before it deactivated and landed a meter from Corran’s feet. Both Jedi looked at the weapon in shock.

Luke glanced over to the two women sheepishly. “I meant to do that.”

Mara raised an eyebrow. “You meant to destroy a five-hundred credit training remote?”

Luke chuckled as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. “You got me. It somehow slipped from my fingers. Corran won.”

The bearded Jedi gave a victory shout before he ran over to the two women. “So, are we all going swimming?”

Mara shook her head. “I’m not swimming in the nude with you, Corran.”

“How about with Luke.” He grinned in amusement.

“No,” Mara said firmly.

Corran pouted in a mock look of disappointment. “Okay, do you mind if Luke and I just watch you two swim?” he said as he pointed to the two women.

“Watch it Jedi,” Mirax warned before handing him the basket.

“Ah, that’s not fair,” Corran said in a pitiful voice.

“Life’s not fair.” She turned to the Jedi Master who still looked embarrass by his previous lack of control. “Why don’t you and Mara have lunch with us. I brought enough food to feed a small army.” When the Jedi hesitated, Mirax continued, “Minus the clothing-optional swimming. I can see that poses a distinct danger of premature saber deactivation.”

Luke’s expression went from embarrassed to mortified.

Mirax was shocked when Mara said, “I’ll go. I’m starving.”

“Excellent,” Corran said happily before turning to his Master. “How about you Luke?”

A warm smile tugged at the Jedi’s lips. “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

Mirax gestured in the direction of the waterfalls. “Lead the way.”

As the two men moved down the jungle path Mirax slowed so she could talk to Mara privately. “Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, got distracted at the thought of you swimming in the nude.”

Mara chuckled. “He’s a man. Men get easily distracted.”

“He likes you, and you know it. Otherwise he wouldn’t get so preoccupied.” She threw Mara a knowing look. “And you like him also.”

“You’re delusional.” Mara’s brow furrowed. “What did Corran mean when he said, ‘It’s not fair’?”

Mirax shrugged. “Last week we came out to the falls and got a glimpse of Luke swimming…sans a swimsuit. Fortunately, Luke didn't see us. Corran’s jealous that I got an eyeful of the Jedi Master’s lightsaber.”

“What?” Mara whispered before she tripped over a root, stumbled forward and would have done a faceplant in the dirt if it wasn’t for the Force. 

“See what I mean about getting distracted at the thought of seeing each other nude.” Mirax laughed.

“I’m not distracted,” Mara grouse as she steadied herself and continued walking.

“Okay, okay, I believe you.” Mirax grinned deviously. “I’d tell you more, but you’d probably stumble off a cliff and then I’d lose my best friend.”

Mara glared at Mirax, before shaking her head, her face softening. “Maybe I was a little distracted. We can discuss this later, in detail, when I’m not trudging through a deadly jungle.”

“Ha, I knew it.” Mirax grinned widely. “Maybe Corran and I will take off a little early and you and Luke can get in some swimming.”

“The future is always in motion,” Mara said cryptically, with a faint smile curling up the corner of her lips. “That’s what Luke always says.”

“Along with ‘do or do not, there is no try’,” Mirax added.

“Shut up,” Mara laughed. “That’s Yoda.”

“Just do it!”

“Stop it.”

“Are you guys coming?” Corran yelled out.

“We’re coming!” the two women responded in unison.

“I wonder exactly how much motion the future holds,” Mirax laughed.

Mara shook her head silently, not letting her friend have the satisfaction of knowing that was exactly what she was wondering herself.


End file.
